


Если снаряд летит в цель, какая разница, кто его пустил

by Tyusha



Series: Драбблы с Усоппом [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Female Usopp (One Piece), Friendship, Gen, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Usopp-centric (One Piece)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Усопп всегда думала, что ей стоило родиться мальчиком.
Relationships: Usopp & Sanji
Series: Драбблы с Усоппом [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915177
Kudos: 4





	Если снаряд летит в цель, какая разница, кто его пустил

Усопп всегда думала, что ей стоило родиться мальчиком. 

У нее был целый шкаф старых платьев – ее и мамы – но ни одно она ни разу не надевала. Сначала боялась испачкать, порвать – ведь Усопп всегда была немного неуклюжей, любила залезать как можно выше, ходила рыбачить каждое утро и помогала соседям латать крыши. А потом подумала, что такой совсем не девушке и платья носить стыдно. Вот Кая была самой настоящей леди – красивая, статная, робкая и нежная – а Усопп больше подходит старый комбинезон. 

Усопп всегда обращалась к себе в мужском роде. 

Сначала это была необходимость – ей нужны были деньги, а на работу девочек не брали. Найти другую на их небольшом острове было сложно, а назваться мальчиком легко. А потом она привыкла – и привыкли все в деревне, хоть и знали ее с рождения. 

Усопп ходила размахивая руками, смеялась громко и в голос, говорила с набитым ртом. Она разбиралась в оружии, стреляла всегда в цель и сама мастерила снаряды, пачкаясь с ног до головы. Вместе с Луффи она воровала мандарины у Нами и вместе с ним же получала тяжелой ногой. Санджи бил больно, не сдерживаясь. В первый раз Усопп было очень больно, и она поскорее спряталась за спину Зоро. 

Усопп была красивой и знала это – лицом и фигурой она была копией своей матери, разве что волосы вились. Но характер и таланты достались ей от непутевого отца. Усопп совсем не хотелось, чтобы за ней ухаживали или поклонялись. Она не была такой как Нами – не умела кокетничать, пользоваться внешностью и флиртовать. Усопп не искала, не хотела искать спину, за которую можно спрятаться, и плечи, на которые можно переложить все проблемы. Усопп хотела стать Воином моря – сильным, без страха. 

Усопп не хотела обманывать своих друзей – она и не обманывала, просто не уточняла. Ведь никто и не спрашивал, какого она пола. Первое время она посмеивалась над Санджи, который хвалился, что чувствует, когда перед ним девушка, и может с одного взгляда назвать размеры. Как-то она даже думала умыться и надеть одну из юбок Нами – просто чтобы Санджи онемел от шока – но быстро отмела идею. С Санджи было уютно, приятно поговорить, когда он не сыпал восхвалениями и признаниями. Они часто сидели в кают-компании допоздна, каждый за своим делом, спокойно разговаривали. Санджи рассказывал ей все – она ему еще больше. Когда рядом не было Нами или других девушек, Санджи становился собой. Более человеком, шутила она про себя.

Усопп не хотела обманывать друзей, но не могла перестать. Ведь единственное, что бы изменилось, скажи она правду, – ее отношения с Санджи. 

Противник был самым сильным, с которым Усопп приходилось сталкиваться. Она первый раз работала в команде, ей впервые приходилось прикрывать кому-то спину, впервые пришлось доверить кому-то свою. Усопп не могла отступить – не только потому что не могла бросить Чоппера, но не могла не помочь Виви, не могла позволить насмехаться над Луффи. Не смогла бы простить себя за трусость. У нее с Чоппером получилась отличная команда – каждый знал, что делать, им не нужно было договариваться или совещаться. Каждый знал, что будет делать другой. И когда Санджи наконец-то пришел к ним на помощь, спасать было не от чего. 

Они выиграли этот бой своими силами, но Усопп не чувствовала радости. Чоппер зря суетился вокруг, ведь она не чувствовала и боли. Кротиха сказала, что Луффи умер, и у Усопп не получалось думать о чем-либо другом. Санджи подбежал как раз когда она пыталась подняться на сломанные ноги, подхватил ее под колени и легко поднял на руки. Усопп схватилась за его рубашку, сглатывая слезы уткнулась в плечо. Она не хотела верить, что те слова правда, она не хотела понимать, что война еще идет – а ведь они уже столько сделали. Санджи нес ее бережно, не сильно прижимая к груди, а Чоппер скакал рядом, кратко пересказывая, что случилось. Усопп всхлипнула – раз и другой, хлюпнув носом. 

– Усопп! – Санджи встряхнул ее, легонько, но Усопп зашипела от боли. – Перестань. Девушкам, а уж тем более воинам, не идут слезы.


End file.
